fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aristophanes Tragikos
Aristophanes Tragikos (アリストファネス トレージコス, Arisutofanesu Toreejikosu)is one of the Sorcery Lords , a group of the ten most powerful and skilled mages in the continent of Pangaea. He is a known author of tragic stories and an expert user of Book and Rune Magic and Requip and due to his job and magics he is known as the Author of Despair. Biography Appearance Aristophanes has the appearance of a short boy at his fifteen that wears gale force reading glasses with short deep blue hair and blue eyes. He wears from inside a poofy white shirt with black stripes and a ligh blue tie while the exterior is a dark blue vest and short blue pants abd his shoes are brown. Personality Aristophanes was once a smiling and carefree boy that was always hoping for a better tomorrow. When his life changed for the worse in a single day however, he decided that life is nothing more than a big tragic play and everyone tries in vain to overlook that by immersing themselves into various things. He is an overdramatic bookworm that can describe anything and anyone with great detail and analysis and he is always apathetic and indifferent towards other people and their problems, seeing them as random and filler scenes in the grant, tragic play of life. Magic & Abilities Great Magic Power: Unlike the rest of his fellow mages, Aristophanes doesn't possess that much of magic power within him. His magic is considered at a level of an S class mage. Low Endurance: As his appearance suggests, Aristophanes has frail endurance, being able to be defeated by two hits while any physical activity makes him tire our quickly, a result of his bookworm life. Expert Analytical Skills: What sets him apart and earned him an entry to the Sorcery Lords is his incredible perception of his enemies and the area he is in, a result of both his character and bookworm nature which has bestowed him countless scenarios which he can recall depending on the "clues" given to him in a battle or case. =Book Magic= Book Magic (本マジック Hon Majikku) is a Holder Magic that relies on the use of books. This magic is used by numerous mages. This magic is performed by channeling the user's magic into the book to perform certain tasks. This is Aristophanes' primary magic and one he excels at where by infusing his magic power on his book, he can materialize anything described there but for each and every thing be it weapons or beings, he has to recite the exact paragraph or phrase that describes them which usually puts him on the corner in fights which he likes, but whether those are the true requirements to use this magic or a condition he set upon himself in order to taste the most despair and helplessness during a fight is unknown. Spells *'Eldritch Despair': Aristophanes begins by opening his book whose pages shuffle and he recites "and there i saw it. An enormous mass which extruded black tentacles, slime-dripping mouths, and short, writhing goat legs. Small creatures were continually spat forth by the monstrosity, which were consumed into the miasmatic form and were praising its name, a name so otherwordly and horrible that made people mad upon hearing it". Once finishing, a huge black orb of tentacles and drooling mouths with little goat legs appear that makes those exposed to its cries be afflicted with horrible illusions while those pierced by the tentacles are consumed by immense fear. Light and White magic are effective against it. *'Magic Carriage': Aristophanes begins by opening his book whose pages shuffle and he recites "and then the fairy godmother told to the young girl that there was more than that and with a move of her wand, a beautiful carriage manifested". Upon finishing, a carriage with two white horses appear, with them being able to run faster than normal ones. *'Book Seal': Aristophanes begins by opening his book which shuffles and injects magic power on a blank page, with it enlarging itself and stay in front of him, in order to seal any spell or projectile while it is possible to also trap a human inside albeit for short time. *'Hound of Baskerville': Aristophanes, by reciting an unknown phrase from his book, summons a smoke like dog with flaming red eyes and pitch black body. This dog is ghost like so physical attacks don't work on it, can pinpoint one's essense and magic power and track them down continiously while its attacks shave magic power and stamina. White Magic along with Seith Magic and other spiritual magics are its weakness while uneffective attacks make it clone. =Rune Magic= Rune Magic (経典魔法, Kyōten Mahō) is a Holder-type, Letter Magic allowing Aristophanes to draw and manipulate runes. While he hasn't been seen using it, he is known as a proficent user of this magic, having placed runes on his books to make them accessible only to him and having a barrier each to protect them from damage while his greatest use is having placed a series of unknown runes in his home that teleports anyone with ill intentions out of it. Trivia & Notes *His appearance is based on Hans Christian Andersen from Fate Grand Order. *His Book Magic's spells are based on stories. * Eldritch Despair's appearance and description are based on Shub-Niggurath from H.P Lovecraft. * Aristophanes was a comic playwright of Ancient Greece while ironically, Tragikos means tragic in greek and it's an adjective that could be given to Aeschylus who was a famous tragic playwright. Category:DeathGr Category:Book Magic User Category:Rune Magic User Category:Requip User